Romeo Must Die
by Lil Miss Giggles
Summary: Riley must die - because Spike says so


  
  
Romeo Must Die.  
  
  
Title:- see above  
Rating:- PG13 (because I like it.)  
Distribution:- If you like it, you can have it but ask first. Nicely. I want doesn't get.  
Ownership:- Unfortunately for me, I own none of the characters from BtVs, they all belong to Joss Whedon (lucky bastard!) However, I own Sincerity and don't let her tell you otherwise!!!  
Feedback:- Please review!!!! Flamers, prepare to be vapourised...  
  
  
Spike sat it the graveyard watching Buffy and Riley "slaying" with their tongues down each other's throats. Ever since Farmboy had quit the Initiave, those two had an awful lot of "spare time" on their hands.  
"Do you mind? I've only just eaten!"  
The two humans looked at the disgusted vampire, and returned to their main objective.  
Buffy pulled away,   
"You know when I asked if you wanted to slay with me, I meant *slay*"  
Riley smiled,  
"But you didn't say what needed to be slain!"  
Spike went to leave,  
"I'm gonna throw up if I don't leave soon!"  
He left, heading for the Bronze were he could so easily be lost in the crowds of adolescents and drown his sorrows in the rhythm of so many heartbeats.  
  
He sat at a small table for 2 in the corner. Alone.  
He was intensely jealous, Buffy was *his* Slayer. He sat there for 2hrs, marinating in his own problems and passions. Several empty bottles of Bacardi Breezers were scattered across the table, and he was about to finish another. The forlorn vampire had rejected many attempts to ask him to dance, he was seriously pissed off. Spike looked at the empty bottle in his hands,  
"That's *it*! Romeo dies!"  
He jumped to his feet as if electricuted, and stormed out of the club, leaving a path of fallen humans in his wake.   
He found Riley in the graveyard. Alone.  
"Yo, Farmboy!"  
Riley looked at Spike with contempt,  
"So nice of you to show up, Fangs."  
"Where's the Buffster?"  
"Gone to bed."  
They sat on opposite gravestones. Spike looked at the kid's face closely,  
"Can I ask you a personnal question?"  
"Depends how personnal you mean."  
Spike shrugged,  
"S'not like I wanna know the first time you screwed."  
Riley blushed slightly,  
"Okay then, go ahead."  
"Are you afraid of death?"  
"Not really. Since I joined the Initiave, I learnt alot of things."  
"So you not afraid to die?"  
"Was that a challenge?"  
"Nah, can't hurt you. Gotta chip in my head remember."  
"Right, I forgot."  
"It was just a thought, what with you hanging round the Slayer an' all. I mean this is Sunnyhell, you're living on top of the Hellmouth almost. You might wanna think about it."  
Spike stood patted the human on the shoulder then left, satisfied that he'd scared the kid enough for his liking.  
  
  
"Hey Willy, know any good assassins?"  
Willy listened to Spike, since he wasn't allowed in the bar, they had to communicate via the phone,  
"Well Sincerity Quicksilver has just been fired by the Council so she's her own girl now. Ask her."  
"Gotta number?"  
"Ah, wait a moment. Got writning stuff?"  
"Mmm-hmm."  
Spike wrote down the number as Willy recited it.  
"Thanks, mate. You won't regret this."  
"Don't be so sure, Spike."  
  
  
The vampire hung up, and dialled the number of his favourite assassin. A male voice answered,  
"Hello, how may I help you?"  
"Um..who are you?"  
"Who's asking?"  
"Nevermind, is Quicksilver there?"  
"Sincerity?"  
"S'what I said."  
He heard muffled voices and the phones was exchanged between hands. A female voice answered him this time,  
"You rang?"  
"S'me, love."  
"Keep walking junior." She went to hang up but stopped when she heard Spike's protests at the other end,  
"Sincerity. don't you hang up on me!"  
"Give me one good reason."  
"I've got a job for you."  
"Keep talking."  
"Do I get the feeling you don't like me?"  
"Too right I don't."  
"Shame. Anyway this job, I need it done this week."  
"Where are you?"  
"Sunnydale."  
"Me too."  
"What a coincidence, you wouldn't be here on an assignment would you?"  
"Yeah. You."  
"I'm flattered. How much?"  
"Alot."  
"Is it just me or do seem to like speaking in monosyllabic words?"  
"Who do you want dead? The Slayer?"  
"No, her boyfriend. And while you're there, know any good surgeons?"  
"Only one. Me."  
Spike laughed,  
"If you think I'm letting you anywhere near my head, you're thick!"  
"I was joking! I'm not on an assignment, I needed to pick up my car. Mickey took off with it."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise. Honest to God ,Spike."  
"Okay. How soon can you get to the crypt in the cemetary?"  
"10mins max."  
She hung up, and Spike was left listening to the tone. He *liked* that girl. She had attitude, alot of it.  
  
  
  
"So you can get this chip out of my head?"  
Sincerity looked at him for a moment, then sighed,  
"How much is it worth?"  
Spike looked thoughtful then bit his lip,  
"Whatever I can give you."  
"Okay. Fine. When do you want it out?"  
"Can you do it now?"  
The assasin/brain surgeon looked around her,  
"In the graveyard? Are you kidding me?"  
"No. Where else would you suggest?"  
She could think of no where else that was accessable at this time of night,  
"Good point."  
They went to Spike's crypt and he lay down on the tomb lid,  
"Hurry up. I'm hungry."  
"Hey, you know I don't have to take it out. I could neutralise it instead."  
"What?"  
She pulled a silver thing with a blipping red light from her pocket,  
"I usually use it for busting up security systems, but it works on anything electrical."  
The doubtful vampire looked from her to the thing in her hand,  
"Um, what is it?"  
"The guy who gave it me called it The Fucker-Upper. Basically it busts anything you use it on."  
"So it won't bust up my head?"  
"No, just the chip."  
Spike sighed deeply,  
"Oh well, what have I got to lose? Go ahead."  
He closed his eyes and dozed while Sincerity scanned his head with the thing. Suddenly there was a loud bleep, and he felt a crackling sensation in his head,  
"I think that worked."  
"Glad to hear it. Now where's this Farmboy?"  
  
  
*~* Two Days Later*~*  
  
  
  
Buffy and Riley sat in the graveyard, trying to look edible. There didn't seem to be *any* demons around, let alone vampires. Spike hadn't been seen since his "quality time" with Riley. Buffy was just about to ask Riley if he wanted to go get a soda, when he slumped to the floor, a bullet wound in his fore head.  
  
Sincerity unscrewed the muter from her gun, and replaced it in her pocket, returning the gun to it's holster under her jacket. She smiled at the satisfied vampire beside her, he smiled back,  
"Good shot."  
"I've never missed." She looked around the corner, and saw the Slayer cradling her deceased boyfriend's head in her lap, "So now what?"  
"You might as well pop her off too."  
"Okay."  
Putting the muter back on her gun, Sincerity reloaded and fired. Buffy slumped, falling against the tombstone behind her. Spike grinned,  
"Thanks, love." He stood up and went to find lunch. The assasin packed her bags and went to her next assignment. Some demon in England, all expenses paid. Just aswell really, she knew Spike couldn't pay her and she was broke. She sighed and climbed into the driver's seat of her car,  
"Oh well. Goodbye Sunnyhell, hello Liverpool!" 


End file.
